


When You're a Phoenix...

by supermaket_flowers



Series: 🥷ninjago🥷 [55]
Category: Lego Ninjago
Genre: Alternate Season/Series 01, Ficlet, Gen, Lloyd and Nya are in this version!, Mild Language, Not Beta Read, Not Canon Compliant, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Phoenixes, crap is mentioned only ONCE, i forgot about wu AGAIN!, longer rewritten version of Pheonix!Kai, new version of a fic, oh well
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-09
Updated: 2021-03-09
Packaged: 2021-03-15 10:33:33
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 543
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29932098
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/supermaket_flowers/pseuds/supermaket_flowers
Summary: This is the rewritten version of my oldish fic 'phoenix!kai' which is essentially, Kai being a phoenix.Now with a bit more than the original and in my updated writing style.
Relationships: Cole & Kai & Jay Walker & Zane, Cole & Lloyd Garmadon & Kai & Nya & Jay Walker & Zane, Lloyd Garmadon & Kai
Series: 🥷ninjago🥷 [55]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2065035
Comments: 4
Kudos: 15





	When You're a Phoenix...

**Author's Note:**

> There were a few people who liked the original and/or wanted more so I did this!  
> It was weird rewriting this as I had written the original before I had started the IN NIN series.  
> Oh well, enjoy reading!

The day after Kai unlocked his True Potential, he discovered a rather odd (but definitely cool) feature of his Potential.  He had been feeding Flame down in the dragon stables.

It started with the tips of his fingers suddenly combusting. Before it spread slowly but surely upward his hands, then arms until it reached his shoulders, it didn’t stop there.

Something he realized upon getting over his initial shock was that it didn’t hurt at all and  _ he couldn’t control it. _

Before he had time to decide what to do about it, a momentarily searing pain erupted from his hands then from his entire body. 

There was a bucket of water used for cleaning their dragons that was close enough to Kai for him to be able to see his reflection...but what he saw  _ was not _ what he was expecting at all.

A phoenix stared back at him.

He looked down at his hands and body which were now fiery feathers and the body of a phoenix.

The next thing he knew, a strange poof-like sound was heard and he changed back into human form.

Shrugging, he brushed a thin layer of soot that had settled on his forearms.

Nya was wondering where he was taking so long to feed only one dragon so he put the sack of dragon food away and returned to the Monastery.

Just over a week later, Cole and Kai had been sparring together. 

The Earth Ninja had used his Earth Punch which Kai somehow had not seen coming. When the Punch had made contact, its momentum sent Kai flying backwards into the wall, his head whammed hard into the concrete and Kai crumbled into a heap.

“Kai!” Cole exclaimed as he ran over to him.

The Fire Ninja had, effectively, been knocked out. 

Cole carried Kai to the couch after sending Jay, who had also been out in the courtyard training at the time, to go get Zane and/or Nya.

Sooner rather than later, all the Ninja and Nya were crowded around Kai after Zane had discovered and told them about the Master of Fire’s strange predicament.

A now-awake phoenix sat where Kai had been not minutes earlier, looking confusedly at them all.

“Guys, what’s going on? Why are you staring at me?” Kai asked before he noticed his arms were indeed not arms but fiery wings.

Oh crap.

“Great, they know,” Kai muttered.

“Kai, how long have you been a Phoenix?” Cole asked, breaking the sort-of awkward silence that had formed.

“Just over a week?” Kai told them all as he changed back and once again, had to brush off a layer of soot that had formed on his arms and legs after his transformation.

“From the day you unlocked your True Potential,” Zane said, plainly.

“Pretty much,” Kai confirmed.

“Why didn’t you tell us? That’s so cool,” Jay asked.

“It...never came up?”

“You should tell Lloyd,” Nya told him.

He didn’t have a chance to say anything in response...

“Tell me what?” Lloyd asked as they turned to see him standing at the door.

“I think it’s better if I showed you,” Kai decided.

When he had completed the change, he saw that Lloyd was staring at him, open-mouthed.

“You’re a _phoenix_?!”

**Author's Note:**

> madswrites@mail.com. Email me about comments, suggestions, requests or just to say hi.


End file.
